epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Casual Shirt
The Casual Shirt is a male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Casual Cap. Description The Casual Shirt is a generic red jacket paired with a white shirt. The shirt has a yellow star with a red outline on it, along with some illegible text. The Casual Shirt also comes with black baggy pants and red shoes. The Casual Shirt has roughly average defensive stats, along with a nifty boost to and (EBF4 ''only). While it does have a distinctive trait since it doubles the potency of healing items, it is largely outclassed by various other pieces of armor statwise and is most notable for its resistances to and . The Casual Shirt resists (''EBF3 only), and . All of these become immunities at level 5 regardless of game. Found in the Vegetable Forest, after defeating Jack. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Berserk |res2num = long100 |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |item21 = Muffin |item21number = 2 |item31 = Pineapple |item31number = 1 |item41 = Burger |item41number = 2 |item51 = Pizza |item51number = 1 |item52 = Coconut |item52number = 1}} Unlocked when Matt joins the team in Ashwood Forest. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |item21 = Wool |item21number = 6 |item31 = Red Feather |item31number = 3 |item32 = Silk |item32number = 1 |item41 = Red Feather |item41number = 5 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 8 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 24}} |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Syphon |res2num = long100 |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |item21 = Wool |item21number = 6 |item31 = Red Feather |item31number = 3 |item32 = Silk |item32number = 1 |item41 = Red Feather |item41number = 5 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 8 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 24}} Trivia * When worn by Matt in EBF3, the Silver Blade will be slung across his back. This is purely cosmetic and has no impact on gameplay. ** While the Casual Shirt no longer makes the Silver Blade appear on Matt's back in EBF4, curiously enough both items are unlocked at the exact same moment. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance